SMSTSS 44: Hero Forever!
by ocramed
Summary: A new year for Sailor Cosmos in the world of superheroes! Crossover with the Marvel and DC Universe, among other properties...
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS 44: Hero Forever! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

With a new year come new challenges, and new responsibilities, for the Moon Princess known as "Sailor Cosmos". Having used the Sacred Scroll and the Prize of the Immortals to save the world from entering the Seventh Age of Man, as predicted by the Mayan Calendar, in which the Earth's tectonic plates would radically shift, which would have ended civilization as one knew it. As far as the Moon Princess was concerned, she was not about to let the Earth fall into a new savage age, deciding to limit the impending "dark age" to a few decades rather than centuries. Thus, with that aspect of her duties taking care of, as protector of the Universe, the Moon Princess was ready for some normalcy, even so far as to wanting to become a parent again, after not being able to due to the type of immortality she had acquired over the years. To that end, the Moon Princess has used one of her doppelgangers to fulfill that role, while she discusses matters of importance for the coming year…

Wakanda, Africa: Home of the Black Panther.

"Ranma, you go ahead," Sailor Cosmos said, as she sees King T'Challa, aka "The Black Panther", enter the room. Before the Phoenix Force Incident, in which the Phoenix Force had returned to wreck havoc on the Earth, the Illuminati had planned on meeting in the African kingdom. But thanks to one member of the Illuminati, Namor the Submariner, being possessed by the Phoenix, Wakanda was nearly destroyed, which resulted in a strain in the marriage between the Black Panther and his wife, the mutant "Storm". Ronin, aka "Ranma", had been successfully in patching up Black Panther's marriage somewhat, using his past relationship with Storm as a means to do so, but he could not do so where Black Panther's friendship with Namor was concerned…

"Um, sure," Ronin said, as he sees what was going on, but decided to let the situation play itself out, especially in matters of honor were concerned.

"Just holler if you need me," Ronin said, as he turns to leave for the meeting room for the Illuminati.

"Just don't get into it with Reed and Tony," Sailor Cosmos said.

"Hey, I know when to cool my jets…"

After Ronin leaves the hallway, Sailor Cosmos turned to see Black Panther have a terse conversation with Namor, which ends with a threat, and a retort that was also laced with a threat…

"Gentlemen, it's time," Sailor Cosmos said.  
"Of course," Namor said, as he gives a nasty smile to Black Panther, before walking towards the meeting room for the Illuminati. As he passed Sailor Cosmos, he turns towards the Moon Princess.

"I expect that you won't interfere in my business with T'Challa?" Namor said.

"That depends," Sailor Cosmos said. "But know this: after what Ocean Master had recently done, I will not tolerate any skirmishes between nation of Atlantis and any other nation it might have a beef with. What you have with T'Challa is between him and you. Do we understand each other?"

"I don't know why I would put up with your 'conditions'."

"Perhaps it is because you know that I can make it difficult for you, either personally or by calling upon my allies within Atlantis?" the Moon Princess said, as she gives Namor a dangerous look.

"Humph," Namor said, as he turns away. "It wasn't my fault, Bunny."

"No, but you could have rejected the power of the Phoenix," Sailor Cosmos said. "But your arrogance and anger got the best of you, allowing the Phoenix to take possession of you…"

Pause.

"Frankly, after all the years that I have known you, I expected better from you, Namor."

"I guess we all have to reassess ourselves and each other, Bunny," Namor said, as he walks away.

Sailor Cosmos sighs, as she turned towards T'Challa, who was walking towards her.

"T'Challa-"

"Do not expect me to differ to you and others on this matter," Black Panther said. "I will have satisfaction."

"But-"

"Yes, you and Ranma have been a great help in helping my family and my nation recover quicker than it would normally take," Black Panther said. "And, you and Ranma have been instrumental in dealing with the matter involving the Phoenix Force. But Namor has to pay for what he has done."

"But with the threat of killing him?"

"Many Wakandans died because of him and the Phoenix Five. That has to be answered in kind…"

Black Panther then turned away from Sailor Cosmo to join the other members of the Illuminati.

"If Namor survives what I have plan for him, then so be it, but he will answer for his crimes."

With that, the Black Panther leaves a tearful Sailor Cosmos to her thoughts before she, too, joins the Illuminati meeting.

Meanwhile, a being known as "Sublime", a viral "conscious" who fears mutants, due to their natural ability to prevent Sublime from possessing their bodies, is in contact with another who despises mutant equally.

"Sebastian, I take it that your forces are ready for action?" said Sublime, who, at the moment, was in the body of a young man named "John".

"Based upon the documents that 'Mister Sinister' has given me, I can be ready for action," said Bastion, who, thanks to some behind the scene manipulation, was the director of 'Project: Sentinel', an American program that supervises the Sentinel constructs that were purposed to combat metahumans in general, and mutants in particular. With the return of mutantkind en masse, the project has been revived, albeit with a lot more oversight than in previous years…

"But you do know that I am under strict scrutiny these days," Bastion said. Bastion was, in fact, an advance Sentinel-type cyborg from the future, and sought—and failed—to destroy mutants in the past.

"Right?"

"Considering the fact that your target is outside of the jurisdiction of the Federal government, I see no problems ahead of you," Sublime said. "Perhaps, the result of what happened post-mission would be that the Japanese government would be forced to include the Sentinel Program as part of the security partnership agreement."

"Which means more mutants to target, I suppose."

"Correct. After all, of all places, the mutants in Japan have been untouched by events in recent years, including the lack of mutants caused by the Scarlet Witch."

"Fine. But I want to know the real reason you want me to go and send my Sentinels out for some 'testing'."

"The Moon Princess is becoming stronger. Either she needs to be eliminated, or humbled enough to cut a deal with the likes of us."

"And going into her 'backyard' helps us?"

"Indeed."

"Well, then I suppose I shouldn't disappoint, then. Consider the mission on and go."

"Thanks, I owe you one…"

"Indeed you do, Bastion," Sublime said with an unfriendly smile. "Indeed you do…"

Pause.

"By the way, I am surprised that you weren't invited to General Fortean's little demonstration this afternoon," Sublime said.

"It was thought that with my reputation, coupled with the need to diversify resources, I was not invited to see Fortean's demonstration," Bastion said. "Why do you think the heads of OsCorps and Gamma Corps, among others, weren't invited?"

It must be noted that the head of OsCorps was the billionaire Harold "The Green Goblin" Osborn and US Army General John Ryker was in charge of "Gamma Corps" through the Origins Corporation, a gene-therapy firm that is a subsidiary of OsCorps…

"I figured that it was the way government worked," Sublime said with a shrug. "It's either that or that they didn't want any altercation to occur between you and HER."

"Feh. Chances are there is going to be an altercation between HER and…everyone else."

"Humph."

After the Illuminati meeting adjourns, Sailor Cosmos decides to chit chat with her old friend, before heading back home to the United States for an intra-governmental event…

"Up here, you can really see the rebuilding of Wakanda shaping up nicely, Ororo," Sailor Cosmos said. Both she and Storm were flying above one of the cities that was most affected by the invasion of the Phoenix Five…

"Perhaps, but rebuilding lives is easier said than done," Storm said, as she floated in the air to survey the scene. "And there is the fear that our Wakandan security forces will not be enough to ward off potential invaders…"

"I can use my contacts to help you and your husband beef up Wakanda's borders," Sailor Cosmos said. "And just as I told your husband, you will always Ranma and me to count on in a pinch."

"I really appreciate that, Usagi," Storm said. "With all that has happened, it will be days before we can bury the dead."

'And our past sins,' Sailor Cosmos thought, as her mind turned towards the immediate past…

FLASHBACK!

Upper New York: Xavier Estate.

The funeral for Professor X concluded, as the latest body of the founder of both the Xavier Institute for Paranormal Studies and the Xavier School for Gifted Students was laid to rest. Although the fact that Professor X has returned from the dead on more than one occasion has not escaped anyone attention, any death, no matter how many time it has occurred within the meta-community, is still a tragedy. After all, not every costumed superhero, or super-villain, is lucky enough to be able to return from the dead. So, in a sense, the funeral for Professor X was more for those who weren't lucky enough to return from the dead. Still, one cannot ignore the fact that this time, Professor X's death was caused by a hero who once believed in the founder's belief that mutants, mutates and ordinary humans could live in peaceful co-existence.

Of course, there was something else on everyone's mind…

"I can't believe YOU are here," said one of the younger mutant students, as Usagi Tsukino (aka "Sailor Moon") and her husband Ranma Saotome (aka "Ronin") began to walk away from the Xavier Family Plot, after paying their respects to the late founder of the X-Men.

"Pardon?" Usagi said.

"M, don't," said Jubilee, as she tried to hold back her Brazilian, headstrong friend. She may be a vampire of Dracula's lineage, but her strength has been reduced, due to being up during the day time.

"No, I have to say this," M replied. "You were the one who originally created the Sentinel program, yes?"

"No, I did not."

"But you authorized it, yes?"

"I have-"

Suddenly, M threw a punch that connected to Usagi's jaw.

KRAK!

However, M suddenly felt her balled fist, as if she had hurt herself.

"Ow!" M said in surprise. "How-?"

"You're not the only one to have a little power, Monet," Usagi said evenly. "However, if you wish to have it out with me over the Sentinel Program, shoot me an e-mail on when and where to meet. But, you might have to get in line, first."

Ranma glances over the funeral guests, as they all began to leave the grounds. Some were old friends, while others were new kids who have only recently come into their own as X-Men. But, no matter the generation, there were a third of the attendees who wanted to fight Usagi over her involvement in many things that could be considered to be "anti-mutant"….

"That should teach you not to start problems at a funeral, M," said Wolverine. "Now, beat it."

"This isn't over between us," M said, before she and her fellow students turned to leave…

After M and the other younger mutants left, Wolverine then turned towards Usagi.

"You and your beau better get out of here; I'll deal with this…mess."

"Thank you, James," Usagi said, as she first kissed and then hugged her old friend. "I swear to you, I'll make up for what has happened."

"Considering the fact that you have dealt with the Externals, especially the Black Queen, the kids should give you some slack," Wolverine said. "And considering the fact that you're starting project to help fix up the mess Scott and the others had made…"

"Well, I just want to help, that's all."

"And I'll see you at the next Illuminati meeting," said the Beast, as he gently squeezed Usagi's hands.

"So, you're going to take up stewardship of the Infinity Gem of the Mind?" Ranma asked.

"For now, yes," the Beast said. "Imagine that; me being a part of a select group of men and women who will map out future strategies for potenial threats, and serve as a counter to the Intelligentsia…"

The Intelligentsia was a group think made up of super-geniuses with criminal leanings, although Dr. Victor Von Doom, with his usual arrogance, has refused to be a part of this group…

"If anyone deserves guardianship of the jewel, you do, Henry," Usagi said with a smile. "Had it not been for what had happened, Scott would have been a worthy successor to Charles."

"Yes, well, ever since Jean ascended, he's haven't been the same person. With Jean gone, Scott lost his moral compass, and, well…"

"At least he brought back mutantkind in full," Wolverine said. "I wouldn't have done what he did, but we all seek a better future for all."

"Wow, I didn't know you were going to be so…sentimental in your old age, Logan," Ranma said with a smirk.

"After what I have been through myself, I do desire to make up my own past sins, which is why I had started the Jean Grey School for Gifted Students," Wolverine said, as he looked up at the sky. "It's only a down payment to reset the cosmic balance, I guess."

"Yeah," Usagi said with a sigh.

Just then, another six young mutants comes running up to Usagi.

"Mom, you okay?" said Talon, as she goes to comfort her mother. Talon, aka "X-23", was the cloned daughter of Usagi.

"Really, we should do something about M," said Phoebe, as her four sisters, known as the Cuckoos, nodded their heads collectively. They were cloned daughters of Usagi and the White Queen, and were originally designed, along with 1000 other cloned sisters, to serve as a living telepathic network for the world as a part of the Weapon+ Program. Since then, both Usagi and the White Queen made sure that all of their clone daughters, with the exception of the Cuckoos, were given new lives, and were living under different identities. Sadly, the White Queen, under the influence of the Phoenix, attempted to recruit the Cuckoos, nearly resulting in their collective deaths when they all refused to help their possessed mother. It was only after Usagi had defeated the White Queen that the Cuckoos were saved from their mother's ambition…

"I'm okay, dear," Usagi said. "But I do deserve their anger."

"You do not, Mother," said Selene, the eldest. "Not after you had to go through all of this."

"Perhaps, but there should have been another way of dealing with this nonsense…"

Usagi then turned to the markers that marked the graves of other mutant superheroes that have given their lives over the years. While it was true that some of them have returned to life, the graves were left in place in remembrance to the belief in Charles Xavier's dream: that normal humans and mutants could live in peace.

"So much needless…death," Usagi said with a sigh. "So…senseless…"

END FLASHBACK!

"Oh, before I forget, I want to give you this back," Sailor Cosmos said, as she presents Storm a wooden box that had runes etched on it.

"You're giving me 'Storm Maker' back to me?"

"Yes. I know that Loki had made it just to control you and to spite my brother Thor, but, since I am the All-Mother of the Norse, I had to re-purpose with my power."

"But, I already have elemental powers."

"True, but Storm Maker, will multiple you powers and physical abilities by a factor of 10, not the fact that you will have access to a weapon that is yours to command," Sailor Cosmos said. "And, like the Mjolnir, you can lend your power to another if necessary."

"I don't know what to say," Storm said, as she accepted the gift. "Thank you, Usagi."

"You're welcome, Ororo," Sailor Cosmos said. "After all, we share the same values and interests."

"With one of them being Ranma?" Storm said with a grin.

"As was referring to the desire to help others in need, but, sure, let's go for that…"

Meanwhile, a special demonstration was given at the STAR Labs in Central City. This branch was dedicated towards the study of the Speed Force, and, contrary to popular belief, this energy field does more than make the manipulation of space and time possible, as evident by the recent attack on the city by Gorilla Grodd and his ape forces…

"Okay," said Dr. Barry Allen, a criminologist who, in his spare time, is a contributor to the study of the Speed Force. Even then, no one knew that Allen was really the costumed superhero known as "The Flash". Still, with his nephew Wally and grandson Bart taken up the family business as "The Flash" and "Kid Flash" respectively, Allen and his predecessor Jay Garrick—the first to be known as "The Flash"—could enjoy being semi-retired from crime fighting…

"We're ready to begin, Dr. Mizuno."

"Please, call me 'Ami', Dr. Allen," Ami said in accented Japanese, as she gets on a special treadmill. It was designed to all for movement in all direction, among other things.

"Then, call me 'Barry'," Allen said with a smile. "Now, we're here to catalog your abilities. So far, we know that your powers as 'Sailor Mercury' are similar to that of Captain Cold's, which now have been internalized."

"I understand that this person's abilities are related to the Speed Force?" Ami asked.

"Correct. As you know, the Speed Force is the energy field that makes the manipulation of time and space possible. In Cold's case, he slows down the speed of the molecules to create his freezing effect."

"While the villain 'Heatwave' does the opposite," Ami said. "It's just that, well, since my 'senshi' powers are fueled by mana, I would not think that my powers would be related to the Speed Force."

"Think of mana as the battery of an automobile, while the Speed Force is the 'fuel'," Barry said.

"And believe that if you can access more of that fuel beyond just temperature control and water production."

"You think I can…run at super-speed, Barry-san?" Ami asked. "I know that I am faster when I am Sailor Mercury, and all…"

"Just 'Barry', will do. And yes, I think so…"

Pause.

"So, are you ready to begin your tests?" Barry asked.

"Yes…Barry," Ami said with a smile.

"Good. Now, transform into your super-powered form."

"Okay. Mercury Power Make-Up!"

FLASH!

"I'm ready," Sailor Mercury said, as she stretched her limbs.

"Um, before we begin, I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Um, I've known Usagi for a long time, and, well…"

Pause.

"Do all magical girls get nude when they are empowered?" Barry asked.

"It's…an occupational hazard, I suppose," Ami said with a shrug. "Am I offending you?"

"Oh, no, it's just one of those pet peeves of mine…"

Meanwhile, Usagi, in her role as a member of Homeworld Security, was on hand for a demonstration for America's newest super-soldier program: "Project: Echelon". With the ever-proliferation of meta-humans, particularly mutants, the powers that be sought to address this problem by creating super-powered soldiers. And while super-powered soldiers were not a new thing, there was new urgency to have them on hand. But what made today's demonstration of Fortean's project special was the fact that VIPs were on hand to determine the project's viability for funding…

"So, the 'monster woman' decides to show up," said General Tenaka, as she eyes her "American" counter-part. As a member of Homeworld Security, Usagi holds the rank of 'Brigadier General' within the US Air Force. She also holds a rank of "Brigadier" from the British Army as a member of UNIT, although, in this case, she holds the rank in another guise…

"I would really appreciate it if you stop calling me that," Usagi said. "Don't you have kiju to deal with?"

"Kiju" was a term used to describe the giant monsters that routinely plague the nations of the Pacific Rim…

"As you know, as the head of the Special Tactical Unit within the JSDF, I am always looking to expand our nation's defenses, both internally and externally," Tenaka said.

"In other words…?"

"Don't think the government will continue to give 'shinobi country' the autonomy that it currently has," Tenaka said. "We are very much aware of the so-called 'Fourth Shinobi War', and what's at stake, and we do know about those shinobi with unique bloodline traits that confer metahuman powers."

"If you have any concerns, there is a process to adhere to, general," Usagi said.

"Yes, we know about the 'Go Kamisora Gama'," Tenaka said. "It is unfortunate that the Imperial Family has that organization to rely upon for political leverage. Then again, they do not have the samurai class to rely upon anymore."

"A shame," Usagi said sarcastically.

Just then, General Fortean, Henry Gyrich and Dr. Amanda Waller step into view. Gyrich was the Deputy National Security Advisor while Amanda Waller was the White House Advisor for Metahuman Affairs.

"Ah, General Tenaka, I see you've met General Tsukino," Fortean said.

"Actually, we've met before, sir," Usagi said.

"I bet," Waller said, referring to her knowledge of Usagi's activities since knowing her…

"I take it that you've seen the program schedule for the demonstration?" Gyrich said.

"Oh, I have, and I am looking forward to the possibilities of having a robust super-soldier program," Tenaka said, before turning her attention towards Usagi. "After all, there might be potential foes hidden amongst us."

"Perish the thought," Usagi said.

"General, there are some senators I want to introduce you to," Fortean said.

"Ah, of course," Tenaka said. "Lead on…"

"This way," Gyrich said, as he ushered Tenaka towards the other VIPs, while giving Usagi a quizzical look…

"Made a new friend?" Waller said, as she turned towards Usagi. Although Waller has had problems with Usagi in the past, she has long since come to accept her as just being misguided, where the future was concerned…

"Ha, ha," Usagi said. She then noticed how different Waller looked. "Boy, have you lost a lot of weight."

"Thank your beau," Waller said. "I haven't looked this good since my field operative days."

"Ah, 'Team 7'," Usagi said.

"Well, we are putting together a new team, but, like last time, it will be primarily made up of super-soldiers and enhanced specialists."

"What about the Suicide Squad?"

"What about them? They are still going to be used. After all, criminals, super-powered or not, can always be used as 'cannon fodder'."

"And the Thunderbolts?"

"Also under Task Force X, but will be made up of metahuman operatives," Waller said. "The team will led by General Ross as a 'black ops unit'."

"Well, at least he is using his 'Red Hulk' persona for good," Usagi said.

"Which reminds me: have you seen his daughter?" Waller asked.

"No, I haven't, since she ended up with the Defenders," Usagi said.

"The reason why I ask is because Dr. Stephen Strange, the leader of his eclectic group, has informed me that Betty Ross had disappeared after the dealing with the 'Difference Engine Case'. In fact, Dr. Banner hasn't seen his wife of late as well."

"So, you're afraid she might have gone rogue?"

"The Hulks are walking forces of nature. It's the position of this government that it is necessary to keep tabs on every Gamma-spawned being."

"And that includes me."

"Yes, although, not as much," Waller said, as she glanced over at the reviewing booth. "Well, we better get ready for Fortean's demonstration…"

"Yeah," Usagi said, as she follows Waller into the reviewing booth. As she does so, the Moon Princess stops for a minute, before sniffing the air…

"Problem?" Waller asked.

"No, not at all," Usagi with hesitance, she rubs her nose. She recognized the scent, which told her that the person that Waller had sought was close by…

Meanwhile, on the planet Ysmult, located in Space Sector 666, Sailor Mars was using the blood pools to determine the future, thanks to having gained permission to do so from Lord Atrocitus, leader of the Red Lantern Corps…

"Hmmm," Sailor Mars said, as she discerned the images that she was receiving from the blood pools, even as she gently stroked a blue cat named "Dex-Starr". Both she and the cat were members of the Red Lantern Corps, who used rage to fuel their power rings…

"What is it?" said a voice from behind.

Sailor Mars turned to see Red Lantern Akane Tendo. Whenever Akane did not fulfill her duties as "Brunhilde the Valkyrie" or as Hawkgirl, Akane fulfills her duties as a member of the Red Lanterns.

"I think Usagi and Ranma are going to face trouble," Sailor Mars said.

"So, what else is new?" Akane said with a shrug.

"You don't understand," Sailor Mars said. "Someone will die who is close to those two, either a close ally or a loved one."

"Oh, I see," Akane said, as she swallowed hard. "Is there a way to prevent that death?"

"I'm not sure, but the event is supposed to take place soon," Sailor Mars said.

"Okay, then," Akane said. "We better prepare for battle…"

Akane then turned towards the feline member of the Red Lantern Corps.

"You're ready, kitty?" Akane said. "We get to see Ranma again."

"Mrrrowrl!" said the blue cat, as he purred. He was happy that he'll get to see his favorite play-toy again…

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Fortean's demonstration of Project Echelon has begun.

"…And, as you can see, we can utilize a variety of 'super powers' for group cohesion," Fortean says to the assembled group. "We use OsCorps' gene-therapy techniques to graft the powers unto the recipient."

"What about cybernetics?" an audience member asked. "And what about serums and other similar chemical enhancers?"

"We do have access to a variety of cybernetic and bionic technology," Fortean said. "And, we do have access to the super-soldier serum, I am happy to say…"

Fortean then turns towards his three volunteers, as one demonstrated the use of possessing super-strength, one demonstrated flight via gravity manipulation and one demonstrated super-speed.

"As we all know, six percent of the world's population has the potential of having 'super-powers', with one percent achieving a manifestation of those abilities. That one percent could manifest in the form of a mutant, mutate, or some other type extraordinary individual. Project Echelon is designed to meet those challenges in dealing with rogue elements of this sort for years to come-"

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the background.

"There wasn't supposed to be a live-ammo demo," Fortean said, as he picks up the microphone. "All hands: stand-down! I repeat: stand-down-!"

Suddenly, a thrown tank lands near the reviewing booth.

THOOM!

"What the-?" yelled a senator.

THOOM!

"Sorry, Reg, but this show's over," said the Red She-Hulk, as she then turned to see the meta-human soldiers converge on her position. "And I aim to shut this project of yours down!"

And, with that, Red She-Hulk proceeds to tear into the opposition…

"Tsukino, you know what to do," Waller said.

"Fine," Usagi said, as she sighs while getting up from her seat. While Usagi had no problem with fighting in general, she didn't want to fight a close friend. However, she knew that the Red She-Hulk's presence would do nothing but lend even more support to Fortean's project.

"I'll be right back," Usagi said, as she disappears into the background audience. This did not go unnoticed.

"Hmmmm," General Tenaka said, as she mulled over her thoughts while putting herself in a state of anticipation for what will happen next…

BAM!

"Some strong guy YOU turn out to be," Red She-Hulk said with a grin, as she sees the soldier with super-strength crumbles from the punch she had just threw.

"Care for a strong GAL?" said a voice from behind.

"What?" Red She-Hulk said, before getting a solid punch in the face.

BAM!

Red She-Hulk recovered, and looked up to see Sailor Cosmos floating six inches above the ground. Her cloak flapped in the gentle breeze, as she lowered the hood of her cloak.

"Red, you shouldn't be here," Sailor Cosmos said, as she lands onto the ground on her feet.

"I should be asking the same thing, 'Bunny'," Red She-Hulk said with a growl. "Don't you know what they're doing here?"

"Um, creating the next generation of super-soldiers?"

"Um, yeah!" Red She-Hulk yelled. "Project Echelon has to be stopped, by any means necessary."

"Well, that's the thing. Even if you did stop General Fortean's agenda, there are several other agencies that would still have access to the super-soldier program."

"Then, I'll stop them all, one at a time."

"Um, no. The Federal government will not tolerate rogue elements, especially a 'Hulk'."

"So, you're the Feds lackey?"

"I have my reasons. So, if you don't back down now, I'll have to stop you."

"Bring it!" Red She-Hulk yelled.

"So be it," Sailor Cosmos said, as she points her right index finger at Red She-Hulk, an emitted a stream of lightning in the giga-watt range.

ZAAAARRKKKKKK-!

"Gah!" Red She-Hulk yelled, as was bathed in the energy stream.

"You're going down, Red," Sailor Cosmos said.

"Yeah, right!" Red She-Hulk said, as she smashed the ground with her fists.

THOOM!

This has the effect of breaking Sailor Cosmos' concentration.

"Ah!" Sailor Cosmos yelled. She was distracted long enough for Red She-Hulk to pounce.

"RRRAAARGGH!" Red She-Hulk roared, as she jumps the Moon Princess.

Sailor Cosmos tucks in her legs long enough to spring her legs forward, making contact with Red She-Hulk's abdomen. However, rather than kick her in the gut, Sailor Cosmos uses Red She-Hulk's momentum to flip the ruby-hued Gammazon behind her.

FLIP!

"Ulp!" Red She-Hulk yelped, as she falls away.

Sailor Cosmos then performs a kip-up action in order to get back on her feet.

"Wow," Sailor Cosmos said, as she brushed herself off. She then spin around to see that Red She-Hulk was about to recover from her fall.

"I better end this," Sailor Cosmos said, as she ran, at super-speed, to face her foe…

Red She-Hulk gets up, fuming at the fact that her efforts to sabotage Fortean's demonstration. So much so that she began to bulk-up…

"RRRRRRR-RRRRAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" Red She-Hulk roared, as she becomes less human and more primordial. She now was as big as the Hulk—less "super-model—and just as brutish.

"Red?" Sailor Cosmos said, as she stops short.

"RRRAAGH!" Red She-Hulk yelled, as she ripped out a chunk of the Earth, and tossed it at Sailor Cosmos.

Using mystical version of feng shui, Sailor Cosmos expertly split the boulder in two with a hand chop.

SPLIT!

As the split pieces fell away, Red She-Hulk threw a series of wild fists at super-speed, with some of them connecting.

BLAM! BAM! POW-!"

Sailor Cosmos rolled with the punches, as she spun around low, and kicked the legs from underneath her opponent.

SWIPE!

Increasing her speed to overtake Red She-Hulk's, Sailor Cosmos spun into an upright position, raises her left leg high, and then performed a classic axe-kick into Red She-Hulk's massive chest.

THOOM!

Sailor Moon then produces her Cosmic Staff, and then slams the head of the staff into Red She-Hulk's chest.

FWOOM!

"Augggh!" Red She-Hulk yelled, as Sailor Moon forced the radiation from her opponent's body, creating a mild explosion in the process.

BA-WHOOOOM!

"I can't see what's going on!" Fortean yelled, as he and his guests covered their eyes, blinded by the explosive flash.

As the smoke cleared, Sailor Cosmos could see that Red She-Hulk was back to normal.

"Betty," Sailor Cosmos said, as she checked her friend's vital signs. She knew that as the Red She-Hulk, Betty's inhibitions were virtually nonexistent.

"I better get you out of here," Sailor Cosmos said, as she touches her friend while performing the Sailor Teleport…

FLASH!

And she, and Betty Ross, aka "Red She-Hulk" was gone.

Meanwhile, back at the reviewing booth.

"I apologize for this…interruption," Fortean said to a senator.

"Not a problem, general," said the senator. "In fact, I will recommend the committee to increase your budget…"

"And, what do you think about all this, General Tenaka," Gyrich said to the VIP.

"I think I have the means to convince my government to flex its muscles on our own metahuman populace," Tenaka said. "Yes, indeed…"

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS 44: Hero Forever! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Gamma World, New Mexico.

Sometime later, Betty Ross wakes up in bed, in an unfamiliar room.

"Where…where am I?" Betty said to herself, as she looks around the room. It appeared to be a normal room like any other…

Just then, the door to the room opens up. This causes Betty to change into her Red She-Hulk form on instinct. However, it was not the savage form that she had changed into, but rather the normal Gammazon one…

"Hey," said a familiar face, as Jennifer Walters, Attorney-At-Law, aka "She-Hulk", sticks her head in. "Breakfast is ready. Oh, by the way, you can get some spare clothes out of the dresser or closet, and your 'work clothes' have been cleaned and are folded by that chair near the bathroom…"

"What the hell is going on, Walters?" Red She-Hulk said. She realized that she was in a simple night gown at the moment.

"Um, Bunny will explain everything when she gets back."

"From where?"

"Um, Mars, I think."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, apparently some alien 'gods' are attempting to recreate this Universe, starting with Mars, and then on Earth and the rest of the Universe. Bruce and the other Avengers were sent to Mars to investigate by SHIELD, but contact has been lost. So, Usagi and the Justice League were asked to see what's up."

"Bruce…in trouble?" Red She-Hulk said, as she began to worry about her husband.

"I hope not," She-Hulk said with a sigh. "I wanted to come, but, well, with you being you…again…"

"I'm only trying to save humanity from threats," Red She-Hulk said flatly.

"Funny, that's what these gods are saying to justify their actions…"

"Okay, fine," Red She-Hulk said, as she reverted back to normal. "Where am I?"

Just then, a gray-skinned woman with translucent blue eyes entered the room.

"Ah, Betty is awake," said the woman with a smile.

"Kate Waynesboro?" Red She-Hulk said. "Then…I'm in Gamma World? Then SHIELD-"

"Doesn't know that you're here, Betty," She-Hulk said, referring to the fact that Dr. Kate Waynesboro, another expert in Gamma-radiation and radiated people, was an agent of SHIELD. Kate, like most people living in Gamma World, was Gamma-powered to one degree or another. In Kate's particular case, she was grey-skinned, but only enhanced to super-soldier levels, not hulk-levels. However, it was the fact that she was given the 'Old Strong' power, a gift from a group of aliens known as "The Shadow Folk" of Sakaar, that she was able to increase her strength and durability exponentially by drawing power directly from the biosphere of any given planet, in the form of an internalized "geo-kinesis"…

"Gamma World has the same status as a Native American reservation," Kate said. "We're essentially a sovereign state within a nation state."

"And you won't report me to your bosses?" Red She-Hulk said.

"Unless you give me a reason to," Kate replied. "And General Ryker doesn't have any jurisdiction over this place other than for convalescing or recruiting purposes."

General John Ryker, US Army, was in charge of the Gamma-powered super-team known as "Gamma Corps", which consists of those individuals who were either volunteers for gamma-enhancement, through the Origins Corporation, or were already gamma enhanced for one reason or another. Gamma Corps is part of the elite group known as HAMMER, an affiliate of SHIELD, which is overseen by Director Norman Osborn, aka "The Green Goblin", a reformed super-villain that had been an arch foe of the spectacular Spider-Man…

"Ryker, huh?" Red She-Hulk said, as she bristled a little. "The same one who made me what I am, after he had Emil Blonsky kill me in retaliation against Bruce?"

"You don't have to worry about General Ryker, Betty," Kate said firmly. "He has no jurisdiction over this place…"

For years, Ryker has been trying to gain jurisdiction over the administration of Gamma World, but had been stopped when he was involved with a group of super-villain geniuses known as the Intelligentsia, the counter-part to the Illuminati, a group that Sailor Cosmos belonged to. Now, SHIELD, not HAMMER, has jurisdiction over the interaction between the Federal government and Gamma World…

"At any rate, if you don't cause any trouble while you're here, you can go about this place as you pleased," Kate said.

"How about if I just leave, then?" Red She-Hulk asked snidely.

"You can go, but SHIELD has your energy signature down," Kate said. "I'm sure that once you leave this place-"

"Fine, I get the point," Red She-Hulk said, as she gets up. "Now, if you excuse me, I got to cleaned up…"

With that, Red She-Hulk goes into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

BAM!

"Well, that went well," She-Hulk said. She then turned towards Kate.

"But, she's right about the potential abuse that could happen if HAMMER gets its way, you know."

"Considering the fact that the government is concerned with both mutant insurrections and alien invasion these days, abusing the purpose of the Weapon+ Program is its least concern," Kate said with a sigh. "But, I do understand what you mean, especially with General Ryker's history for unethical treatment of his operatives."

"Considering the fact that Ryker is the same guy who was in bed with the Leader, who kidnapped my baby girl, and turned her into a summer-powered menace, I'm not sure if I am comforted by your words, Kate," She-Hulk said, referring to her daughter, aka "Hulk Girl". "She will never have a normal life because of that, and that is not something I am willing to overlook, you know."

"If General Tsukino and the rest of the Justice League fail in their rescue mission, it means that NONE of us will have a normal life," Kate said.

"That bad, huh?"

"These alien gods had already turned a million humans into metahumans within a day as a test case for what they really want: the destruction of Earth as we know it," Kate said. "In hindsight, it may have been the right call to allow 'Project: Spider-Island' to go forward."

"Wait, what was that?" She-Hulk said in a confused manner. A few months ago, the people living in Manhattan Island, New York, had inexplicably received the powers, in varying degrees, of the costumed vigilante Spider-Man, thanks to a super-villain known as "The Jackal". Although the crisis has been resolved, with most victims returning to a normal state, a sizeable number of those same victims kept their powers. This resulted in not only a new batch of meta-humans that could be recruited by SHIELD, but also the birth of a number of new costumed vigilantes, such as "The Scarlet Spider", "Ariadne" and "Spider-Boy", which expanded the number of individuals belonging to the so-called "Spider Clan" (or Clan of Spiders), something that the original Spider-Man was reluctantly dealing with...

"Um, nothing, just idle-chatter," Kate said quickly, not wanting to let She-Hulk know that the Jackal had ties to Origins, and thus to the government. "So, what do you think of, um, the spring catalog coming up this year…?"

Temple of Fire, Mars.

A hero journey is never the same, especially when you deal deities who were refugees from a failed Universe. Case in point: a member of one of the oldest races in the Universe, a Builder named "Aleph", had returned to the Universe of his origin with two followers, both siblings. One was a powerful warrior-god named "Ex Nihilo", while his sister was a 'shadow goddess' named "Abyss". They complimented each other in a way that reminded the martial arts master "Ronin" of his family's martial arts style, the Senken Arts, specifically the Yama Senken and the Umi Senken. In other words, Ex Nihilo operates by using brute force, while his sister Abyss operates using more subtle means. But both they and their mentor's goals were the same: to force the Seventh Age of Man into existence by way of evolving humankind into its ultimate potential. The existence of metahumans—mutates and mutants alike—were a sign of this. In fact, others have tried to exploit this little known fact, such as the likes of the mutant super-villain Apocalypse and the super-genius High Evolutionary. In those cases, there were heroes to oppose their grand designs. After all, no one should force human beings into changing, rather than allow change to occur naturally.

And that is why Sailor Cosmos, after dropping off Betty Ross-Banner over to Gamma World for treatment, got involved in the Avengers' latest adventure, when, after responding to a crisis that had forced nearly a million people to become metahumans overnight, had disappeared while en route to the source of the problem: Mars…

"Made it," Sailor Cosmos said, as she lands on the red planet. She surveyed the scene before her…

"Odd, I smell the scent of…flowers?"

"You really ought to take it easy, Usagi," said Kara Zor-El, aka "Super Woman", as she, Green Lantern, Jem of Saturn and one of the Justice League's Javelins—a multi-purpose transport that is used by the Justice League and its affiliates—landed nearby. "We don't know the strength of those we might have to deal with."

"Kara, it's been a while since I traveled through space under my own power," Sailor Cosmos said, as she stretched her limbs. "Besides, I've been doing this sort of thing for a long time, you know."

"Princess, Kara is right," said Jem, as he scans the area. "We must be on guard at all times, particularly since our friends have yet to respond to any of our communiqués."

"Considering the fact that there is an active screen in place, being on guard is the best approach," said Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, as he used his power ring to scan the area for an accurate sensor reading.

"What does your scans say, Rayner?" asked Richard "Dick" Grayson, aka Batman, who was suiting up with Tempest and the Flash for their excursion. Meanwhile, Amazon Princess Drusilla, aka Donna Troy, aka "Wonder Woman" (V), being a demi-goddess, didn't need to suit up, but was preparing for a possible fight, while Cyborg was working on synchronizing himself with the ancient Martian computers that Jem directed him to do so.

"I am picking up the energy signatures of the Avengers," Baz said, as he read the sensor readings. "But the additional three energy signatures…they are unbelievably strong."

"I hate that," said the Flash with a sigh. "And here I am looking forward to a quick in and out."

"That's what she said," Cyborg said with a grin, before giving his friend a high-five.

"Yes!" the Flash replied, as he slapped hands with Cyborg.

"As long as I've known you two, you two have NOT changed," Wonder Woman replied. "But you, Victor, should know better."

"Oh, how come Wally doesn't get a pass?" Cyborg said.

"That's because he's Wally, not Victor Stone," Wonder Woman said.

"Ha, ha!" Flash said.

"Pipe down," Tempest replied. "We're on a mission that took down the Avengers, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, 'sea-man'," the Flash said. "Don't go 'Batman' on me."

"How many times have I said NOT to call me that?" Tempest said with annoyance.

"Garth, don't let Wally goad you," Wonder Woman said.

"I don't need to be protected, you know, Donna."

"But I was just trying to help…"

"And I'm the unreasonable one?" Sailor Cosmos said, as she and Super Woman were hearing the conversation taking place on the Javelin.

"Um, well, um…"

"Everyone, we have been found out," Jem said. "We're about to be attacked-"

"Incoming!" Kyle yelled, as something big rocketed from within the old temple, and lands close to the Justice League's position.

WHOOSH!

THOOM!

The impact sent everyone scrambling, even as the threat to the team was about to make another move.

"RRRRARRRGGGGHHHHHH!" roared the Hulk, as he loomed over the fallen heroes.

Sailor Cosmos looked up from where she was lying.

"Bruce?" Sailor Cosmos said in surprise. She was surprise that the Hulk was mindless, until she saw the glazed look in his eyes. Apparently, someone was controlling him.

"RRRRRRRRRRR," the Hulk growled, even as he prepared to pound the Moon Princess into the ground.

"Bruce, wait-!" Sailor Cosmos yelled, even as the Hulk's massive fists came crashing down.

THOOOM!

**Tbc.**


End file.
